Of You And Me
by ttamarrindo
Summary: When Kagami Temari left her life in America and moved to Japan, she expected lots of homework and shitty basketball. What she didn't expect was a bunch of rainbow basketball player to come running into her life and turn it upside down. Fem!Kagami/Aomine
1. Prologue

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic

Kagami Temari

_We are now arriving at Tokyo's international airport, please remain seated until the plane lands. Cellphones and other gadgets are now allowed for usage. Thank you for flying with us and may you have a wonderful day._

Rustling could be heard throughout the plane as the passengers prepared themselves for landing, sighing Temari reached into her handbag and dug around for her cellphone, switching it on as soon as she found it and checking for any new messages.

She didn't know what she was expecting really, to find at least one message from her parents wishing her good luck or a safe flight or something along those lines (they were the ones who made her leave America for _fuck's sake_), but really is not as if they cared. They certainly didn't care enough to come see her away at the airport, they only one who came was Alex, although a crying mess, clinging to her like a baby, screaming how much she was going to miss her little _Mari-chan _and how it wasn't going to be the same without her. And tough she was embarrassed for sure; it felt nice knowing at least _someone_ was going to miss her.

It came as a shock when her parents suddenly showed up at her doorstep (well _their_ doorstep, but really, they haven't set a foot in the dam thing for at least a _year, _she might as well called the house hers) all smiles and hugs and rainbows when they were supposed to be in a business trip in Argentina or something.

So Temari was suspicious. Her parents would never ditch work like that just _to see how their precious baby girl was fairing. _Babygirl her _ass. _She was sixteen, gods dammit!She had lived alone for the most of her life, her only constant companion being basketball and, well… _basketball!_

If they didn't come for her birthday just a few weeks ago, they sure as hell weren't going to show up at any random Wednesday.

The Kagami family owned a well-known international company in America, the key word being _international. _Her parents were never home, working nonstop 24/7.

Sure, she understood. They needed to travel, that was fine, but paying her a visit now and then wouldn't hurt, would it? She was sick of it. Her parents constantly missing her birthday, sending her expensive clothes from this famous designer or that new purse everyone was _just dying for_ in exchange for their presence. She was fed up of finding just in witch part of the world they were from a fucking _postcard _of all things. They didn't even bother to give her a call on Christmas!

So when her father told her to pack her backs and head to Japan the only thing going through her mind at the moment was _I fucking knew it!_ (Sure she broke down the moment her parents left her alone, going to the nearest basketball court, ball in hand and her red hair in a ponytail, staying well past midnight when a frantic Alex found her shooting hoops and crying her eyes out)

And so the next day her parents left. A kiss to the forehead a ''_bye bye Temari-chan we love you, we'll be in Russia if you need us''_ and a new pair a high heels (which she gave to Alex) and they were off. Leaving her to try and pick up the pieces of her life their visit had shattered.

Popping some bubblegum into her mouth Temari made her way through the airport, dodging people left and right and trying to keep attention off herself (which was quite difficult when you have fiery red hair, a scowl on your face and a basketball under your right arm)

Finding the exit proved to be quite difficult since she wasn't used to reading kanji yet and so after a good twenty minutes of getting lost and trying to communicate in bad Japanese, Temari finally found herself in a cab heading towards her new apartment, which was surprisingly nearer than she tough it'll be, only taking the cab driver thirty minutes to arrive. Fishing some money from her bag, Temari paid the driver and hauled her bags off the trunk, bidding goodbye in what she thought was polite Japanese. Making her way up the staircase she took the keys for her apartment and unlocked the door pushing it open with her foot and dragging her bags in.

The apartment was more than she expected, really. It had a nice view of the neighborhood park, which had a basketball court, (which in turn had her grinning like a maniac) she noticed, and more space than one person needed. It was beautifully decorated, simple yet stylish (her mother had always had good taste, that was something she couldn't deny) it had a TV and a radio and it was already equipped with the basic furniture, which meant she didn't had to go shopping (a big plus in her mind). Dropping her bags in the living room Temari made her way to the kitchen, it already had the necessary stuff too. Her parents knew she liked to cook (which was no surprise really since she had been feeding herself for as long as she could remember) so the kitchen was top notch. Venturing deeper into the apartment Temari found the bathroom at the right side of the hallway and what she supposed was her room at the left. Curious as to where she would be sleeping Temari peeked inside.

Her bedroom walls were painted a soft yellow, which went nicely with the white curtains hanging over the windows. Her queen size bed lay in the middle of the room taking up quite the space. On the left side of the room Temari noticed a wooden desk right beside her wardrobe. Moving closer Temari caught sight of a letter sitting atop of her desk, picking it up she made her way to her bed sitting at the edge and ripping the letter open. In it was all the information she would be needing for her new High School, which reminded her that well, _shit _she still needed to go to school.

When her parents had asked her if she wanted to go to any school in particular she just absentmindedly told them all she was looking for in a high school was for it to have a good basketball club and a decent cafeteria (and for them to go fuck themselves because there was no way she was leaving America).

Apparently her new school was called Seirin High, which was a fairly new, having only opened up about two years ago. Checking the club list in the back of the brochure she was reading, her eyes scanned the list for the basketball club. Sighing in relief when she found it, she let herself fall onto the bed, closing her eyes.

Tomorrow was the first day of school, as well as the first day of her life in Japan.

Well, _fuck_.


	2. Welcome To Seirin High!

_Of You And Me_

1. Welcome To Serin High!

* * *

Riko sighed.

It was the first day of the new school year and Seirin's school grounds looked like a battlefield.

All around her students were shouting and screaming, trying to get the attention of the freshmen and listing off the reasons exactly as to why they _must_ join their clubs, waving around flyers and fighting for the attention of the new students. The freshmen, in return, were looking around the chaos that had taken complete control of their school, trying, (and failing) to make their way across the crowd (and come out in one piece)

Riko herself had sent out Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe to try and get some new fresh meat, ahem… _students_ to join the basketball club. She told them she was expecting at least five new members by the end of the day, otherwise they could kiss their free time goodbye.

Shuffling through the admission papers Riko looked up at Hyuuga, whom she had forced to sit with her, hoping that maybe some of the freshmen might consider joining their club if they saw their captain, which, by the looks of it, wouldn't be happening anytime soon since all Hyuuga seemed capable of doing right now was pout and whine about how they didn't need some _pretentious brats that didn't even know how to hold a ball _to come and ruin their club.

But Riko knew (and Hyuuga did to, he was just too stubborn to admit it) that they needed help.

Last year they got far, farther than she thought they could possibly go, their team consisting only of inexperienced mostly _untrained_ first years. They had had high hopes all of them, even her, believing they could make it, believing that somehow they, a no name school like Seirin could become the best, but then reality came barging in, showing them just how far you can go relying solely on _teamwork _and _last minute comebacks._ Because when the moment of truth comes they were, they _are, _still nothing compared to the other schools. Which are light-years ahead of them. Seirin not even reaching their ankles.

Besides Kyoshi would not be able to aid them this year, not in his current condition. And no matter how tempting it may be she would not let him come back until he got better. She had promised herself just after the incident that no matter what _his safety came first. _So that left their team missing a big piece of their game when she realized she could not rely in the Iron Heart to bail them out of trouble anymore.

On top of that, this year they had to face another challenge, the prodigies known as the Generation of Miracles were leaving middle school behind and stepping up to high school basketball, taking the already fierce battle up another level, and marking the beginning of what would be without a doubt one, if not the most, rough and hard-fought basketball high school seasons. Each member of the Generation of Miracles was, without a doubt, going to go to strong high schools, which already presented a great challenge by themselves, mind you and so, if Riko wanted this team to become Japan's number one, she needed well…

A miracle.

What she did _not_ expect was for that miracle to come, dragging Koganei behind her by the collar of his shirt nonetheless, and, in really bad Japanese, present herself as Kagami Temari, Seirin High's new player.

Temari was awoken by the simple yet annoyingly loud _ding! _That alerted her of a new message. Grumbling she probed around her bedside table until her hand hit her cellphone, which, _of fucking course, _fell to the floor with a _thud._

Sitting upright and rubbing away the remaining sleep from her eyes Temari bend down and picked up her current source annoyance. Flashing through the screen was a little white envelope with ALEX written under it, clicking on it her bleary red eyes scanned the text.

_To: Kagami Temari_

_From: Alexandra Garcia_

_have a great first day at school Mari-chann!_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_LOVE YOU_

_-Alex_

Frowning at the message Temari pushed herself up from the bed. Was Alex drunk? It wouldn't be the first time she texted her while she was intoxicated, because really first day of scho-

Wait.

_Oh, gods dammit!_

Hitting herself Temari headed for the bathroom. _Of course_ she would have forgotten that today was her first day of school, in _fucking_ Japan nonetheless.

Sighing Temari step in to the shower, she still had enough time to go through her morning routine without a hurry. Letting the water clear up her sleep-clouded mind Temari let herself relax till the shower ran cold and she stepped out, going into her closet to find her uniform.

It was a good thing she played basketball really, if not Temari would have gone into cardiac arrest the minute she found out she was supposed to wear a skirt.

Cursing, she inspected the rest of the uniform. The blouse she could wear, the neck thingy was not to bad, but the skirt was a big no-no. She couldn't play basketball in that thing, dammit!

After at least half an hour of cursing and procrastinating Temari realized she was running late for school, so gathering up all her courage she put on the _godforsaken_ uniform, grabbed her bag and an apple from the kitchen counter and off she went.

Finding Seirin was easy. Just follow the people wearing the same uniform and try to look inconspicuous. As soon as Temari arrived at the gates she found herself surrounded by total and complete _chaos. _By the glimpses she got of the school (that means when the people stopped pushing her around and allowed her some very needed breathing space) Seirin, although new, was very beautiful. Making her way across the school's ground, trying to doge flaying limbs and refusing in what she hoped was a polite way the flyers offered to her Temari found herself in the center of the storm. She was feeling dizzy already from all the shouting and the waiving when she heard that one word that she would recognize anywhere.

"Basketball. Join the Basketball Club"

Whipping her head around Temari caught sight of a tall dark-haired boy silently offering flyers to the students. Besides him was another boy this one having brown hair and a weird shaped mouth (seriously what's up with that?) A third one was shouting what seemed to be a pun, a _very_ bad one at that, which ended up with him being hit around the head by the brown-haired boy, the tall one shaking his head in exasperation.

Making her way over to them, she tapped Mouth Guy in the shoulder, hoping to catch his attention, it seemed to work since the guy turned over to look at her, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping a little.

She was used to that kind of reaction. Having always been taller than most girls her age. Her red hair dropping a little past her shoulders was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs covering her red eyes.

"Oh hello, do you need any help?" He said. A smile slipping easily into his face.

"Eh, I would like to join the Basketball Club" Said, Temari returning the smile.

"You! I mean a-a girl!?" And just like that her smile turned into a scowl.

She had had to deal with the same thing for most of her life.

People finding it unbefitting for a girl to play_ basketball _of all things. Always telling her to drop the ball and to go play with dolls. Well. _Fuck them. _If she wanted to play basketball she'll be dammed if something like _it's a boy's sports _was going to stop her.

"What. You got a problem with that?" Temari replied back, making sure the boy noticed her annoyance at his earlier remark.

"Yes! I- I mean n-no, is just that… Well this is the _boy's_ basketball club."

"And I don't see any problem with me being in it"

Before Mouth Guy could reply one of the dark-haired boys interrupted them, making sure things didn't got out of hand.

"Why don't you take her to Coach, Koganei? Maybe she can sort this out" the guy said, eyeing her wearily up and down.

"Yes, Mouth Guy why don't you, ne?"

"Mou-Mouth Guy?! Whoa, hey wait!" Picking Mouth Guy (or Koganei apparently but, really, Mouth Guy fit him _so_ much better) by his collar and ignoring his splutters and the glances the students were throwing her Temari started walking in the general direction one of the other guys (later she would learn his name was Mitobe) had pointed her to. She had no idea who this "Coach" person was but, If he could help her get into the club, well, Temari was not complaining.

As it turned out "Coach" was not a _he_ but a _she. _ (which was a pleasant surprise because, you know, Girl Power and all)

After finding the table Koganei told her to look for, Temari had released her hold on him, letting him go (and leaving him frankly more than a little traumatized) plopping herself down in one of the chair that sat opposite the table and stated her desire of joining Seirin's basketball club.

Riko was the first one of them to come out of shock. Looking at her right she found Huuyga still gaping like a fish, mouth wide open and eyes as big as saucers.

Shaking her head a little she turned her head to face the girl who sat across her, looking frankly a little annoyed frankly.

Clearing her throat a little to get the girls attention she spoke, a bit unsure because of how Koganei was motioning wildly behind her, looking panicked.

"Um, eh I'm sorry… eh"

"Kagami Temari"

"Well then, I'm sorry Kagami-chan, but this is the boy's basketball club and well you're, eh, you're a girl" Riko said, flinching a little when she saw the red-head's face turn into a scowl.

"So, I don't see a problem with me joining the club. This is the XI Century for _fuck's sake. _Why is everyone still so sexist?"

Taken aback a little by the girl's language Riko hurried to explain herself. She had nothing against Kagami joining the club, but she doubted if she could endure the practice she put the boys through. It wasn't like her to go easy on someone and she sure as hell wasn't going to do it for her with the sole excuse of her being, well, a _she_. Besides the other high schools posed a problem too, she seriously doubted they would let a girl compete against them.

"Look I know what you're thinking, but I'm not weak. I bet I could win against everyone in the club if you would just let me prove it to you" then as an after thought Kagami added. "Please"

Stunned into silence Riko could only stare. She knew the look in Kagami's eyes Riko had it herself. A look of pure determination, the desire of wanting to prove herself worthy of playing the sport Riko could see she loved so much.

Smiling to herself Riko looked up at Huuyga, who in turn only nodded to her. So he could see it too, couldn't he? Turning her head to see an expecting (and hopeful) Kagami, Riko told her.

"Come to practice tomorrow Kagami-chan, and if you're any good, I'll speak to the headmaster to make an exception for you"

Grinning from ear to ear Kagami jumped up from her seat, bowing hastily in her excitement and stuttering out _thank yous_ and _I won't disappoint yous_ in really bad polite Japanese.

"We'll see about that, brat. This is the only chance you'll be getting so don't fuck it up" Said a frowning Huuyga although a smile had worked a way up his face.

Nodding and stuttering out a final thank you, Kagami left. The crowd swallowing the mop of fiery red hair whole.

"This is going to be an eventful year, isn't it?" Riko said.

Chuckling, Huuyga looked down at her.

"Yeah, it certainly will"

* * *

So here to is. I hope you guys like it. I know there isn't much Kuroko but he will appear next, don't worry.

Romance won't be a big part of the story. first i want friendship to be established and then will see. I have next to nothing planned out, this was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm planning on doing different one-shots with Temari/various pairing but with no connection to this story, so please tell me if you guys are interested.

I'm still looking for a Beta Reader so if you're interested PM me please. Well that's it really. hope you like it (✿ ‿ )


	3. One-on-One

DISCLAIMER: I do not ow anything, Kuroko no Baket belongs to it's rightful authors, who aren't me.

* * *

_Of You And Me_

2. One-on-One

As it turned out the brat was good, _really_ good.

Not that Hyuuga noticed, mind you, he was to busy trying to keep his eyes from dropping shut. God knows what Riko would to him if she found him sleeping at practice. But then, it _was_ her fault that he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night.

Hyuuga had been about to climb into bed when he received a call from a frantic Riko, screaming (and Hyuuga suspected she had also been crying although Riko had later denied it) about a _Golden Egg_ and _Teiko_ and something called a _Kuroko._

When Hyuuga had managed to calm Riko down enough and asked her to repeat _calmly _to him just exactly as to what she had been screaming (and sobbing) about, it was well past midnight and his chances of going to sleep had vanished.

Then he asked her to repeat it again because he sure as _hell, _had heard wrong_._

Apparently after getting home Riko had taken one last look at the admission papers, _to get to know this year new players_, she said, (Hyuuga knew she just wanted to know more about the brat, but he let it slide because, well, he was curious too). The thing was, she had found one admission more, one she hadn't notice anyone leaving.

And so Hyuuga found out that a _Kuroko_ apparently was not an _it_ but a _he. _

After calming Riko down _again, _(honestly the woman was a complete _mess_, maybe she was PMS-ing or something) Hyuuga managed to get some answers out of her.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a former member of Teiko High School's basketball club and, if you were to listen to Riko, a Golden Egg, but no. There was no way. There was simply no way a player like that might have slip past them. No way in hell. You didn't have to be Riko to noticed when someone had potential, for Hyuuga who had been playing basketball for as long as he had, things like that were easy to pinpoint.

Besides if the _Golden Egg_ was a freshman (which of course he was because Hyuuga knew everybody in this school, he was popular _dammit!_) that meant he came from the same year as the Generation of Miracles. He knew it couldn't possibly be one of _them_, he knew which high school most of them were attending (don't judge, _every_ basketball fan knew) but if the lucky brat had really gone to Teiko, then there was a high chance he was _good_. Teiko didn't just accept anyone, and for him to have been a member of the basketball club meant that he at least knew how to hold his own ground and God knows they needed someone like that if they wanted to get to the Interhigh this year.

So no. Hyuuga hadn't been paying attention when the brat had practically soared through the court, dribbling like it came to her as a second nature, dodging left and right, and no, he certainly didn'tsee her passing through every single screen they put into her way beside he was already snoring when the brat fucking _dunked_ the ball with enough force to knock both Mitobe and Izuki down.

* * *

Kuroko sighed.

The coach, as she had _kindly_ told them, was currently screaming her lungs out, and right into his ear might he add.

Kuroko knew he was partially at fault, having a weak presence and all, but really, he had been right in front of her, her gaze, nonetheless swept right through him as always, failing to notice him. It was only when she called out his name that he step up, causing everyone in the gym to do a double take and look again, because, well they didn't noticed him either.

He had been trying to point it out to his screaming coach that he, in fact, _wasn't_ a ghost, when the girl, yes _girl_, beside him slapped her hand over the coach's mouth, silencing the screams at last.

Kuroko had been surprised to see a girl standing tall among the other aspiring members lined up on the front of the gym. The red top of her head the tallest among the others, her arms crossed over her chest and red eyes glaring down on anyone who tried to take a peek at her. At first he, (as well as the other players if he took their dumbfounded faces into account), thought she was here on the role of manager. Flashes of pink hair and high-pitched Tetsu-kuns ran through his mind before his assumptions were proven wrong by the coach, who greeted the red-haired girl rather enthusiastically, saying there was no problem at all having her on the team (here the captain butted in, saying they still didn't know if she was any good and to _don't get cocky, brat_). The girl, Kagami-san apparently, just nodded to the coach and gave a feral almost animalistic grin toward the captain.

Swatting Kagami-san's hand away the coach eyes settled on him.

"Since when have you been here!?"

"I've been here the whole time" Kuroko calmly answered, already used to this kind of questions.

"Well then Kuroko-kun, take off your shirt"

Kuroko hesitated. He knew what the coach would see. His stats were nothing impressive; on the contrary, they were far below average, for a basketball player at least. Resigning himself he took his shirt off, felling the gazes of his teammate settle on him and fill with a disappointment he knew all too well.

But then, his style wasn't made to be seen, anyways.

Picking her tray of brimming hamburgers and thanking the employee, Temari made her way about the fast food restaurant looking for an empty table.

Todays practice was a failure.

She managed to convince the captain and the coach to let her play on the team, sure. Both of them were left stunned when she played against the second-years as a test, the coach practically jumping from excitement at having such a _magnificent player _(Coach's words, not hers) on the team, the captain managing to spit out his approval in between his grumblings. That wasn't what left her in such a sour mood, no. What _did _made her want to rip off the heads of the whole basketball team, on the other hand, were the constant glances thrown her way, filled with skepticism and doubt, they way the mistook her fort the _manager_ of all things. What made her want to tear _every single one_ of her supposed-to-be-teammates to shred was the fact that when she stated she was here to play a full-blown laughter is what she got in response.

She knew the level of basketball in Japan was low, but really, did they expect to play with such poor players, sure the captain was good, Temari might even say he was great (not aloud mind you), the senpais weren't that bad either, but then there was the last one. Temari could tell he was bad at basketball with just a single glance; he was weak and fragile looking and-

And he was sitting right in front of her.

Spitting a mouthful of burger and reaching for her drink to try and calm her coughing fit, Temari looked down at the opposite side of the table were, (Kuroko was it?) was calmly sipping from a straw, looking all innocent as if he just hadn't appear out of thin air.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Temari managed to stutter out after calming down from the shock the bluenett had just caused her.

"I was here first Kagami-san"

Kuroko spoke in a quite voice, which had her leaning in across the table to be able to hear it and then reeling back when she realized what she had been doing.

"Ho-how do you know my name? Have you been stalking me!?"

Temari knew she was being rude, attracting curious looks towards their table because all of her screaming, but really, that look of his was really freaking her the fuck out.

"The coach introduce you in front of the team, Temari-san and please refrain from screaming I'm not a stalker"

Well then, this sure as hell wasn't going to help her mood.

Not going to help _at all_

* * *

The ball dropped to the floor.

Temari's retreating steps and Kuroko's quite pants breaking the expectant stillness that surrounded the basketball court, both figures outline by the lonesome streetlamp illuminating the court, one standing tall, the other hunched and quivering.

Her parting words were harsh and Temari would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling at least a little bit of pity for the boy, hands on his knees, forehead coated in sweat, trying to catch his breath.

She was making him a favor, really.

Quitting basketball was the only option for someone like him. Hard work could get you only so far. Someone had talent or someone hadn't, it was that easy, although hard to accept. And the sooner he realized that the better.

And after the echoes of her basketball shoes left the court, Kuroko smiled.


End file.
